Daydream
Daydream is a 2 parter in Power Rangers Coaster Force. It Features the debut of the Shirocoasta suit for Mighty Canadian Mine Buster, the Wild West versions of the core suits, Stella/Steel Force/Coaster Force Crimson, Takshiel/Excalibur/Coaster Force Navy, and the Mystic Coaster Megazord, which will be the main megazord of Stella and Takshiel in future episodes. Plot Part 1 The rangers go to the Cybersapce Cafe for open mic night and hear a singer. However, Seamus begins to dose off, like always. However, after the show, they can't wake him. Seamus has ended up in the care of the Wild West Coasters in Frontier Town: Vickrum/Maverick, Dellia/Dimondback, Blair/Blue Streak, and their leader "Big Mike" Goubuster (Mighty Canadian Mine Buster). They have been wondering why Ian/Ghost Rider has been on the fritz and think that since he and Ian both share Ghost Rider, that they weaken each other (explaining Ian's mechanical problems and Seamus' snoozing). However, they can't figure out for sure as a distress signal goes off. On the way, Maverick and Mike go into the backstory of Mean Streak and the trio simply known as the Vengeance Rangers. Part 2 After the recap, we are introduced to Stella and Takshiel as they morph into the Crimson and Navy Rangers and fight some Stadun Knights. We finally get a glimpse of the Vengeance Rangers: Chess "Wild One" Watkins-Vengeance Silver, Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey-Vengeance Gold, and their leader Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain-Vengeance Black. The ranger duke it out in old western style, later in a giant robot fight. During the battle, Ian wakes up and moprhs and is able to stall the war another day. Seamus returns, along with Charles and Stella and Taksheil. He says that his job might be saved thanks to his colleagues, as they have persuaded the board day after day for him. Cast Coaster Force Rangers * Teddy Winslow * Mel/Millennium Force * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 * Peter Ishitori * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Charles Lashing 2 only Wild West Coasters * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (Wild West White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Ian/Ghost Rider Vengeance Rangers * Blackjack Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt Dempsy (Vengeance Gold) Civilians * Kira Kosarin-musician (Phoebe Thunderman, uncredited) 1 only * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Uncredited) 1 only * Emma Shannon-Corinne Janssen (uncredited) 1 only Coaster Power Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Streak 2016 Pistol (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash) Dimondback: Morph, Streak 2016 Pistol (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Mach Zord MCMB: Morph, Streak 2016 Pistol (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Dragon Zord Ghost Rider (Seamus): Morph, Streak 2016 Pistol (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash), Transformation Jet Blade Ghost Rider (Ian): N/A Blue Streak: Morph, Streak 2016 Pistol (Final Strike, Gunslinger Clash) Vengeance Trio Black: Morph, Vengeance Megazord, Magnum Pistrol Silver: Morph, Wild West Hurricaner Gold: Morph, Wild West Hurricaner Coaster Force Steel Force: Morph, Phantom Bow Excalibur: Morph, Gym Staff Errors * Phoebe and Colin are from a different continuity in the rangerverse. However, since a gate to the morphing grid lies beneath the Cyberspace, it is possible that they could travel through it, or it's a coincidence that two people look like them, just like it is possible that the Phantom and Hexagon Rangers could have different stories in the main continuity than in the DanWarp Dimension. Notes * First time a ranger meets their wild west counterparts since MMPR * Corinne appears briefly in part 1, with Charles only seen at the end of part 2 ** None of the other AZXK Sisters appear in this episode * Teddy, Mel, Fiona, Peter, and Ian do not morph in this episode * Kira Kosarin and Colin Ford (Phoebe Thunderman and Eustus MacAlister) make an uncredited cameo in the cold open See Also * Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephews, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai-Sentai Counterpart (Crimson, Navy, White first appearance) * Block 18: Wake up my Nephews, Your Day Has Come-Sentai Counterpart (Crimson & Navy first morph) * Block 21: Belly Up Whale-Sentai Counterpart (Mystic Coaster Megazord Debuts) * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland-Sentai Counterpart (Black, Silver, Gold)Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Lemurseighteen